Deceiver
by monkeerangerfan
Summary: A powerful woman from another world trying to save her people comes to the world of Naruto to find a someone equally powerful...Who will fit the bill? Kakashi, Jiraiya, or the least likely of all?
1. From Another World Part 1

"You must do this," the old advisor-priestess to me. "For your people."

"I know," I whispered to the crone as the priestesses, not that much younger than me, prepared me for ritual. The ritual that will save my people.

"You are the only one who can do this." She helped the young priestesses put my ceremonial robes and head dress on me. The last thing to be handed to me was my knife. I had to use it tonight. I don't know if it will be my last. "You the only one young enough and strong enough to do it."

"And leave my brother in charge for a short time," I replied, gazing straight ahead. "He's part of the reason I have to do this. I have to make sure the bloodline is strong for the coming generations."

A middle aged priestess walked in and whispered into the old woman's ear. After she finished relaying the message, she walked back out of the room. "The time has come."

"I am ready." I stood up. Not sure where I was going. I knew it was powerful. The people were powerful. Not in the same way, but enough to help us. Whether they wanted to or not.

This was not my first ritual, but I felt the nervousness building inside me. I had never done a ritual to this magnitude. My mother before me had tried everything as I had to make sure we maintain power as a people not just the high priestess line. But nothing worked or worked for very long. My brother, as well as other people, was very powerful. But that wasn't our biggest problem. Most of the population were female and not in a good way. This was why I was traveling to an unknown world.

Nobody told me about the world. Not one detail. I had been there when we finally had chosen the world that I would go to. I learned about it from there.

I walked out to the group of priestesses and priests that were chosen for this rite. We needed a lot of power just to send me to the new world. The group chanted as I marched through the path between them. Reaching the end of the path, with the people circled around me; I pulled out my knife and raised it high. Speaking in the language of our ancestors, I brought the knife down and cut the palm of my hand. When I hand was full of blood, I flicked my wrist and watched the blood go into the fire in the center of the ring.

In the modern tongue, I chanted, "My blood is your blood. My power is your power. There power will be our power. Let the future be fertile. Let our world and their world be one. Let me be among the strange people. Let me live in a strange world. Let me be one with them. Protect me as I journey to their world. Protect me as I lived among them. The gods' will be done. "

I brought the knife to my midriff and sliced myself above my naval. I took my cut hand and smeared it onto my new wound. Lifting my hand to my face, I smear the blood onto my face and flicked the rest into the fire. The fire smoked and crackled loudly before the pain shot through my body. The world turn black and I felt something tugging on me. As I was pulled out of my own world, I thought of my people and the girls that are doing this ritual. I lost all consciousness out as soon as I felt the ground underneath my body.

**A/N:** I know another new story, but this one wouldn't leave me alone. I promise I will get back to all my other stories since I currently have the time to. If my muse gives me the proper inspiration and words. Later and enjoy!


	2. From Another World Part 2

The lightening cracked and the thunder boomed. Something was going to happen that night. Bad or good, Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, had no idea. She felt in every fiber of her being. She didn't have to place a bet and win to know that.

She whirled the chair around towards the windows in the office, watching the light show before her. Suddenly she heard a crack. It was louder than the lightening and in the distance saw a bright light.

"Shizune!" she bellowed, jumping out of her chair.

The black haired woman busted into the room. "I saw it, Tsunade-sama! Do you want Anbu Black Ops or-"

"Both." She stomped out of the room, turning around long enough to speak. "Tell them to meet me where that light was."

She motioned her hands to perform the teleportation jutsu and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Tsunade was the first to arrive, waiting for the rest to show up. She wished that Jiraiya was with her, helping her, guiding her. Waiting for her subordinates to show up, she did a basic check of her surroundings. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary in her line of sight.

Tsunade sensed a strong chakra as four or five Anbu Black Ops appeared. She waited as more and more ninjas materialize. As the minutes passed more, Anbu turned up along with several jounin and chuunin.

The female leader gazed around at all her ninja subordinates. Turning to Shizune and Iruka, Tsunade asked, "Who's here?"

"Almost everyone," Iruka started as he gazed at the group of various ranked ninjas. Some with the typical animal masks of the Anbu. Someone was missing. Someone that had silver hair, lazy, and always late. "Except Kakashi. Not a surprise. He'll probably show up in a few minutes and come up with some lame excuse."

A popping noise and strong chakra alerted the crowd someone had arrived.

"A black cat cross my pa-"

"Shut up, Kakashi," Tsunade barked as she turned toward the silver haired jounin. "You're late"

"So." Kakashi pretended he didn't hear that. "What are we doing here, Godaime?"

"As of right now, I don't know, but we are going to find out. A bright light and cracking noise happened in the vicinity of this area. We are to find out what it is and if possible detain it."

"Is that why there are so many ninjas around?" the former anbu captain asked as he pulled his forehead protector from his left eye.

"Yes. We do not know what it could possibly be or how dangerous it is." She faced all the ninjas. "Let's start!"

Minutes passed as the ninjas searched and searched until a couple of random chuunins tripped on something. Getting a closer look, it was woman!

"Hokage-sama!" one of the ninjas shouted. "I found a woman! She appears to be unconscious."

Tsunade rushed to the scene. "Who is she? Do we know her? Is she injured?"

Tsunade saw for herself as the ninjas who discovered her turned the unknown woman over. She was young, not much older than Sakura. A knife rolled out of her hand. It was covered in blood as was the hand it was in. The young woman had a cut above her naval. Did someone do this to her?

"She was armed and injured," Tsunade stated as she gazed around her, seeing and trying to sense any chakra unknown to her. "Check to see if there is anyone else here. She might not have traveled alone or her attackers might be still near. Either way we need to know! Now!" She ordered the ninjas that found the girl.

"Kakashi! Iruka! Take her to the infirmary," the blonde Hokage ordered. "Tell them I will be there soon. After I know that this area is contained."

"Yes, ma'am," Iruka replied before he and Kakashi picked up the girl in strange attire. It was ripped to shreds from whatever happened to her. Not much was left to the imagination.

"Do you want to use the teleportation jutsu or carry her there?" the dark haired chuunin finally said breaking both of their concentrations.

"Carrying her would be best at this point," Kakashi answered as he picked her up. Mentally putting away that she was light. He sensed her chakra coming from her even though she was unconscious and injured. She was emanating a lot of it. Who is this girl?

The girl woke up in a room unknown to her. It was white and had one window. She noted that she was in a bed and not in her clothing anymore. She was in white and blue garment that was very stiff to wear. Her head was pounding. Guessing that it was due to the spell and all of its wondrous glory. Moving up just a little to help the pain and to get a better view of her surroundings, she felt a bit of a draft go to her back side. Great, she thought, that's all I need. Feeling around to the back, it was tied together with two levels of strings and that was it.

"Couldn't they make better garments in this world," She said out loud, thinking she was alone.

"Yes, I agree," came the voice of an older woman.

The girl spun her head in that direction. Grabbing her head from the pain that came from it.

"Are you OK?" The woman asked, coming closer with her heals clicking on the floor. She looked very young with her hair in two low pony tails, a green coat closed, black knee-length pants, and a purple diamond mark on her forehead.

"My head hurts," the young girl replied.

"Not surprising from the night you had," the blonde woman stated. Touching the young woman's head, releasing her medical chakra to help with the pain. A light appeared while the woman did this. The girl noticed the pain slowly going away until it was completely gone. "I'm Tsunade of the Senju clan. I am Hokage of the Konohagakure. Who are you?"

"I'm Damashimasu," she replied awe of what happened. "Or Damasu for short. What's a Hokage? Where am I again?"

"I am the Hokage. It means Fire Shadow. It also means that I am the leader of this village," She answered, keeping a straight face. "You are in the Village Hidden in the Leaves or the Hidden Leaf Village in Fire Country. Can you tell me why we found you wounded and covered in blood, Damashimasu-san? Did someone hurt you?"

"It was a ritual for my coven," Damasu respond. "I did it to myself. No one hurt me. That's all I can tell you."

Tsunade closed her eyes. Who would do this to themselves? And why would they do it for a cult? "Was anybody else with you? Are there more of you out there for us to help?"

"No, I was alone." Leaning on her hand that she had cut during the ritual and it didn't hurt. She felt around her navel and it was healed, too.

"I had you brought here immediately after we found you. Both wounds were healed. I've been here since last night to talk to you after you woke up."

"Did anything weird happen before you found me?" Damasu asked.

"There was an… odd storm last night. It was just thunder and lightning. Like it was a prelude to a storm. Then a real loud boom was heard along with a bright light where we eventually found you. Why?" Tsunade cocked her head.

"Just curious," she replied.

"Just to let you know, since I have gathered enough information from you for now," Tsunade began. "You will be put under house arrest and observed until a time I deem worthy. Only because we don't know that much about you. We need to know that you are not a threat." Tsunade realized at that moment that the girl's chakra was getting stronger and stronger as she became more and more conscious and that it was pretty noticeable when the girl was unconscious. Kakashi mentioned that when she met them here last night. She sensed it then, too.

"I understand," the younger woman concurred. "I would do the same thing, if I was in your place."

If they only knew what I was really here for. I don't know if that is much better than if I was sent here to kill them.

"You should be released soon," Tsunade said after a few minutes. "I'll have Sakura come and check you out. Sakura and an Anbu will escort you to your quarters. You'll know it's Sakura by her bright pink hair. I'll take my leave of you. Goodbye, Damashimasu-chan. I'll see you soon."

The blonde woman walked out of the room with her low heels clicking as she left. Tsunade reminded her of someone. Damashimasu just didn't know who yet?


End file.
